Wonder of Camelot
by demonwithascrewdriver34
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first Fic and I'm young so just warning you. also, note: If your reading this it means your thinking about reading my fic! I want to thank you for taking the time to even have gotten this far! The story has a bit of time travel in it, just warning you. Aslo I have added some characters but all your favorites are there. It takes place after the end of seson 5.
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;"Miror wasn't having the best day. The other teenagers were teasing her again. Not that they could do it well, something about Miror forced a sense of respect and honor. She didn't force it, Miror took the cruelty of her tormenters without complaint but yet if she stared them in the eyes even the most confident teen would look away and possibly run off. Something about Miror was different. And well she supposed, that's why they teased her. She was odd in many ways, first, she spoke in an odd way, almost like what people in the middle ages would. Her teachers had tried in vain to correct her, but it seemed her speaking pattern was part of her, she was just old fashioned, Miror supposed. Another problem was that she had immense trouble with any type of technology. The other people at school would mock her for not understanding texting. And the last problem outstripped the others by miles; she didn't have a home. No, Miror wasn't homeless; she stayed at different abandoned houses in the city. Miror had been alone as long as she could remember; she had just grown up alone and saw nothing wrong with that. But when the other kids a school saw her, wearing brown leather pants, combat boots, and a baseball tee shirt with her dark brown curly hair braided down her back, it demanded respect. Except everyday that was what she wore. People thought she just didn't care, through in fact she had no money for new clothes. Miror barely made it by on food. And so the seniors teased her. Miror was actually decently pretty but no one noticed over all of her oddities. Except for Will. He was the only one who was kind to her. Miror had been longing for the end of the year when she could be free of school but when Will had come a few weeks ago things got better. He stuck up for Miror and didn't seem to mind the odd way in which she spoke. She felt happy when they were together, like every other teenager who had a normal life. Will was also the only one who knew she didn't have a home. Whenever he could, Will invited her to stay at his house in the spare room, so long as they didn't bother his parents. /span/p
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""Speak of the devil" Miror murmured as Will took long strides across the field towards her. She studied him carefully. Will was tall, tan, and had a flop of brown hair that was wavy in the humidity of southern Florida. He wore Torn Jeans and a dark blue tee shirt that matched his startling eyes perfectly. As he got closer to Miror his serious face broke out into a handsome grin. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""Hello my magical friend" he cried out/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""You know I don't like being called that" Miror tried to be serious but her face broke into a small smile, she actually loved that nickname./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""But I must call you it! Your powers over the teachers are worth praise!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;"it was true, Miror could weasel her way out of anything she was a master of words. If the class didn't want homework that night all Miror did was talk to the teacher, give a compelling case, and poof, no homework. Of course Will was the only one that new about it. It was sort of like magic, Miror supposed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""What do you want to do today?" will asked shielding his eyes from the sun behind Miror. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""Lets go to the hidout," Miror suggested./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;"The hideout was their secret hangout, it lay in the forest just behind the school, it was inside a shaded cave in which a gleaming pool that reflected the light of the luminescent rocks above it. When Miror had shown it to Will, she had made him promise to never tell anyone about it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""sure!" Will laughed, "its got to be 100 out! I need a place to cool down,"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""lets go." Miror smiled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;"She sensed something was wrong in the air as they walked through the forest to the hideout./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""Will, are you getting a strange tingling down your spine?" Miror blushed, now she sounded foolish, but to her surprise Will responded back as though their was a shiver in his voice. His words lacked their usual warmth./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""I think we should just try and get to the cave"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""hehe" Miror muttered, then "Why do you speak as though something is hunting us and safety is in the cave?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""Dunno" Will shrugged, "I just feel like we need to get to the cave,". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;"The sun had been shinning only a few minutes earlier but now the forest was dark and masked in shadows. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the two friends reached the cave. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;" "well thiiiiiisss isss bettttter" Will gave out a long sigh when they were in the cave filled with their Christmas lights. Indeed, it was warm and welcoming and the pool sparkled magically. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""yes it certainly is" a cold voice crept from behind us. Will and Miror spun around to meet a beautiful women in her early twenties about. Yes she was beautiful but most of her beauty was hidden behind her matted black hair and black torn clothing. Her eyes were sunken and lifeless, yet a powerful glow seemed to emit from her. A wasted beauty Miror thought. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""who are you?" she and Will asked clearly though will thought he heard Mirors tremble a bit as though something was hurting her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""I am MORGANA" she projected, voice full of power, "and you, young sorceress, are wonder, the awaited one"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""the who what now?" Miror asked politly though through her calm demeanor Will sensed Miror was tensing up, he felt it too, this women was no friend of theirs. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""Miror, ancient Latin for wonder, you are the prophesied one to raise Arthur of Camelot and to save it from its doomed destiny," /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""uh cool…" Miror clearly thought this chick was out of her mind, but Will want so sure. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""oh but child you have no faith, good. Camelt shall not be saved and Arthur will not be raised," Morgana said coldly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;"Morgana… then something clicked in Will's brain. Once he had been forced to read a book about king Arthur and the knights of the round table, the evil sister was named Morgana, a sorcerous who lead Arthur to a trap where he willingly sacrificed his life. The something else, this women spoke like Miror. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""hey, Miror step back" he whispered calmly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;"Miror looked back at him in surprise, she hadn't realized she had stepped towards Morgana. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;" But looking back was her mistake. Miror saw Wills eyes widen in horror and felt a blade pierce her side. Then Morgana was next to her the sorceress grabbed Miror's arm, "YOU ARE COMING WITH ME" suddenly Miror felt like he was fading, Will was spinning out of sight. At the last moment she reached out and grabbed his hand, he clasped her tightly back. Then the spinning was faster, Morgana's horrific and raspy cackling filled the darkness around them and the air was stripped from Miror's lungs. And Just like that it was over. They stumbled to a stop and Miror collapsed to the floor and Will stumbled into a wall of the cave. The Cave! What had happened, Morgana was gone and they seemed to still be in the hideout. Then Will poked his dizzy head out the entrance, the forest looked different, newer somehow. Then Miror moaned. Will did a 360 and sprinted over to her, there was a lot of blood seeping through her clothes where morgana had stabbed her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;""oh god, oh god" Will panicked, "um… here I'm gonna get you out of here, Miror seemed unconscious but her eyes were fluttering and her breath was short and rigid. Will picked her up as carefully as he could and even so he heard her involuntarily shudder. "don't worry" he murmured carefully in her ear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px; color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-indent: 0.5in;"span style="font-family: Arial; color: #191919;"br /br /br /span/p 


End file.
